Harry Potter and the New Marauders
by maraudersmap
Summary: Harry Potter is in his sixth year at hogwarts, and he makes some new friends, who aren't telling him something? Someone makes an unexpected suprise return!
1. New Friends

Harry Potter and the New Marauders  
  
New Friends  
  
It was August 29, and Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley, shopping for his school supplies, as usual. School terms for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started September 1st, and he needed his school things, like his quills, parchments, and his new books. His summer holidays were as horrible as they always were. Anytime spent with the Dursleys was horrible. As he was getting out of the Leaky Cauldron, he spotted his best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They didn't see him, as a mass of people came toward him in a hurry out. As he tried to get his way through the crowd, he bumped into a girl.  
  
"So sorry, can I help you up?"  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine."  
  
As Harry finally saw her face, he gasped. She was a very pretty girl, but he didn't seem to remember her.  
  
"I'm sorry for bumping into you, Miss.?"  
  
"McDonald. Heather McDonald. I know who you are of course, Harry."  
  
He blushed slightly, he hated that everyone knew him. 15 years ago he survived a curse from the most powerful dark sorcerer of the time, Lord Voldemort. He became a spirit until two years ago, where he had risen to power yet again, along with his death eaters.  
  
"Heather! C'mon, we have to go!"  
  
"Coming, Kelly!"  
  
Harry saw a girl about Heather's age with glasses and darker hair walk up to them. She didn't seem familiar to him, too.  
  
"Do I know you? Don't you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes," Kelly said. "She's in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin, and this is our sixth year here."  
  
"Funny, I have never seen you in the common room."  
  
"We aren't really social people."  
  
"C'mon Heath! We have to go! Nice meeting you, Harry!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Harry watched them as Heather started talking to Kelly, and saw her say something, causing Kelly to yell at her and make Heather laugh. He smiled, finding them very funny girls. But he still was very curious about why they only hung around with each other, and not really with other people. As strange as it was, Harry finally caught up with his own friends.  
  
"Harry! It's good to see you again!" Hermione gave him a hug that nearly made him fall over.  
  
"Hey Hermione. Hey Ron, how was your summer?"  
  
"It was okay, sort of boring you know? Compared to last summer, I mean.Oh, I'm sorry Harry."  
  
Last summer, Harry was brought by members of a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix, his headmaster at school, Professor Dumbledore, was the leader and creator of it. He had been attacked by dementors at Privet Drive, and needed to be kept at Sirius' old house. Sirius. His godfather, now dead. Dead because of Voldemort, and his followers, the death eaters. One of them, Bellatrix Lestrange, had killed Sirius, who protected Harry and the others until the very end. There was an awkward silence until they heard a familiar yet unappealing voice.  
  
"Potter, I see you're still hanging out with Mudbloods and disgraces."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Malfoy."  
  
Harry turned around to face his rival, Draco Malfoy. The boy who was no more than a few inches taller than Harry had his white blonde hair slicked back, with an expression of pure disgust on his face.  
  
"I'll see you at school; I have to go get my new broom, the Firebolt 1000. Newest model, just came out recently. See you later, Mudblood."  
  
After Draco left, Ron breathed a heavy sigh.  
  
"At least he's gone. What a pain in my bloody ass."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione hung out for the rest of the day, until it was nearly dark. Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron until September 1, when he would se them at the Hogwarts Express, the train that would take them to school, on the Platform 9 ¾. As his friends left, he heaved a heavy sigh. He would miss them, but he also wondered if he would ever see Heather, or her friend Kelly, again. Somehow, he felt as if he was going to. Very soon. It was the next day, and Harry was bored out of his mind. He hadn't seen any of his other friends and he had already used up his amount of money for the school stuff he needed. The rest for payment was for staying in the Leaky Cauldron. He decided that he would go into the Quidditch shop, and see just how impressive the new Firebolt 1000 was, everyone was talking about it.  
  
"Eh, it's not that great."  
  
As he turned around to go back to the Leaky Cauldron, he bumped into someone again.  
  
"We meet again, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Heather! I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad!"  
  
Heather started laughing.  
  
"It's okay, Harry, I'm fine."  
  
She smiled, and Harry relaxed. It was strange that he had run into her again, almost as if he had predicted it. Yeah, rite.  
  
"Hey, Heath.oh hi Harry!"  
  
Kelly had finally caught up to her friend. They decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron to get some lunch. They had a great time talking about who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, and how mean and ignorant their Potions teacher, Professor Snape, was. They were just like Hermione and Ron, Kelly was constantly getting joked about by Heather, who acted a lot like Hermione, but she was very curious, and was willing to break rules. However, Kelly acted like Ron's usual funny self, and yet she really was strict when it came to the rules. Funny, how they were his best friends' opposites while at the same time they were exactly alike.  
  
This feeling.It's weird how I get along with these two. However, it feels as if they are keeping something from me.Why do I feel this way?  
  
When it was dark, Harry said good-bye to his newfound friends, and they promised they'd see each other the next day. It was then he realized that Heather had left her best quill on the table they had been sitting at, and he decided to give it back to her. As he ran, he saw Kelly pulling Heather over to a hidden alley, and he silently followed them unaware of why he was doing this. Perhaps he was just curious, or was he worried about them? Either way, he kept as quiet as he could. Then he saw Kelly starting to yell at Heather.  
  
"I told you not to talk to him! You know our code! If he finds us, then he'll want answers!"  
  
"But, but he was so kind, and lonely. I wanted to give him comfort! He doesn't deserve this! He has a right to know!" Heather countered.  
  
Kelly became quiet, and then bowed her head.  
  
"You're right, we should tell him. I just. I just wish it was just us again, no one has ever noticed us before. It feels so strange being with other people, who seem like they actually care for you as a friend. Although, he probably thinks we are the biggest bunch of freaks he's ever met!"  
  
"But there are only two of us."  
  
Kelly sighed, and placed her hand on Heather's head. She cocked her head, confused.  
  
"Still, he should know. If only he weren't late."  
  
Harry had an incredible urge to should "WHO?!" but he stopped himself long enough to hear them more. Kelly took her hand off Heather's head, and she had a serious look on her face.  
  
"He's still not completely healed yet, it may take him awhile to get here. I still can't believe he convinced us to let him go out in public, with his wounds not fully restored to normal."  
  
"He's very convincing, and his determination also is very hard to break, if it even is unbreakable in the first place."  
  
Heather let out a small laugh, but then stopped when she saw her friend not laughing along with her.  
  
"When I heard what had happened to him, I couldn't believe he was still alive. After what Voldemort did."  
  
"What did Voldemort do to him?!" Harry exclaimed. The girls spun around, obviously shocked to see Harry standing behind them. "Ha-Harry."  
  
"What did Voldemort do to your friend? And just who is he? And why can't you tell me who it is?!"  
  
"It's difficult, Harry, just please listen, he told us not to tell you even if we ran into you. Please, we are sorry!"  
  
"JUST WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!"  
  
The girls were stammering, and then Harry heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Harry, please do not be angry with them." Harry spun around, and his eyes widened.  
  
"It's not possible!" 


	2. Reunited

Harry Potter and the New Marauders  
  
Reunited  
  
"JUST WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!"  
  
The girls were stammering, and then Harry heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Harry, please do not be angry with them." Harry spun around, and his eyes widened.  
  
"It's not possible!"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
There, behind him, stood his godfather, alive and breathing. His black, messy hair was as messy as always, and he had different clothes on from the last time Harry had seen him, which was when they had fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Ho-how..? Where.? When.?"  
  
Harry couldn't speak. His godfather, whom he had thought was dead for months, was here, and alive! He couldn't believe his eyes. Salty tears began to form in his pupils, and he ran up and hugged Sirius.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you! I've missed you so much! But, wait a minute."  
  
Harry focused his attention on Kelly and Heather.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Did you not know the pain I went through losing him?! I wanted to die!"  
  
"Do not blame them, Harry. This is my doing."  
  
Harry spun around and focused on Sirius again. He looked confused, and his face also wore an expression of anticipation.  
  
"After Bellatrix had hit me, and you left, Heather and Kelly apparated here, saving me in the nick of time. I was an inch from death, and these two healed me. It took me a little while for me to recuperate, and I told them to keep quiet about me. The only ones who know are Dumbledore and Remus."  
  
"Lupin knew about this before me?! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I didn't want to see the look on your face now back then."  
  
"But, how did Heather and Kelly know where you were?"  
  
"I've been friends with them ever since I had escaped Azkaban, they gave me food, and since they weren't really noticed by people, they were able to take care of me without being suspected."  
  
"But why did they help you?"  
  
"They had done research on my case for years, and they believed my story. After all, I took a Truth Potion, and boy did it work."  
  
Harry sighed; this was a little much for him to comprehend at the moment. Then he thought for a second, and gasped.  
  
"You've been helping me ever since school started, haven't you?"  
  
Heather and Kelly blushed, and then Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You were the ones who hinted to Hermione to check out that book on the Sorcerer's Stone and got Dumbledore there in time to save me, and you were the ones who brought Fawkes and the Sorting Hat to the Chamber of Secrets! You also were the ones who had helped me and Hermione with the dementors, not Snape! And you were also the ones who hinted to Cedric how to open the egg, knowing that he would tell me! Why have you been helping us all this time?"  
  
Heather and Kelly looked at each other first, and then at Sirius, who nodded to them. Heather spoke up first.  
  
"It is our duty to do so."  
  
"Duty?"  
  
"Yes. My parents, and hers as well, were the guardians over your parents along with Sirius and Wormtail had been. They too were Secret Keepers, however, they were killed, but they never spoke a word about it, unlike Wormtail had done," Kelly replied.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you two kept watch over me and have been helping me all these years."  
  
"Dumbledore assigned us to be your guardians in our first year. We were trying to be unnoticed, that way we could watch over you more easily. Remember Harry, we weren't forced to guard you. We volunteered; we wanted to bring honor to our families, just like our parents had done fifteen years ago. You would get all the credit, but we didn't mind. We don't like to gloat. Well, only to ourselves, anyway."  
  
"Well, we should be heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, I'm really tired, and famished," Sirius whined.  
  
There was grumbling of the stomachs all around. Everyone sighed, but they put a smile on their faces. Harry couldn't feel more cheerful; his godfather wasn't dead after all, and he wouldn't have to live with the Dursleys anymore, now that Sirius' name had been cleared. When they were getting out of the alley, Harry, as well as Sirius, Heather, and Kelly, bumped into someone rather big.  
  
"We really have to stop doing that, my head hurts," Harry complained.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that 'Arry."  
  
"Hagrid!"  
  
Harry's favorite half giant friend (or really, his ONLY half-giant friend) helped him and the others off the ground.  
  
"It's been awhile since I've seen ya last, 'Arry."  
  
"It's good to see you again Hagrid."  
  
As Hagrid was smiling, he finally spotted Sirius, and his face turned pale.  
  
"Si-Sirius."  
  
"I believe it's been fifteen years, Hagrid."  
  
Sirius smiled at him, and Hagrid looked as if he was about to cry.  
  
"I-I thought that you 'ere de-de-dead! It's a miracle!"  
  
He began to cry uncontrollably, and Harry calmed him down.  
  
"It's okay, Hagrid."  
  
The others started to giggle about the half-giant's sensitivity, and then he pretended to be angry.  
  
"Oy, if y'all keep making fun o' me, then I'll really give ya somthin to laugh 'bout!"  
  
All of them laughed together, and Harry felt so joyful. He couldn't believe this, it was like a dream. Only he hoped that he wouldn't wake up. They went to the Leaky cauldron, where they ordered some butterbeer for them all. It warmed them all up, and before they knew it, it was September 1st, the day Harry, Heather, and Kelly had to leave for the Hogwarts Express at the Train Station, on Platform 9 ¾. Harry remembered his first time to the train station. When he had showed one of the workers his ticket, the guy thought he was trying to be funny, as there wasn't a Platform 9 ¾. At least, to the Muggles eyes. In between the platforms 9 and 10, there was a secret entrance to a special place where the Hogwarts Express rested. When they reached the 9 and 10 platforms, they saw Ron's family there, along with Hermione. When they saw Harry with his new friends, they introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Heather, and this is Kelly."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley, this is my mum, my dad, my brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George, and this is my little sister, Ginny."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled her usual sweet smile. It was twenty minutes before 11 o'clock, when the train would be leaving.  
  
"Everyone, I've got a surprise for you all. This may come out as a bit of a shock," Harry said.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, confused. Only Heather, Kelly, and Harry were smiling. Then Harry turned around, and motioned for Sirius to come into sight from the shadows.  
  
"Everyone, Sirius is alive."  
  
Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny gasped, and Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, George, Fred, and Charlie had their mouths gaped open.  
  
"This isn't exactly the welcoming I was expecting."  
  
Hermione started crying, and she ran up and hugged Sirius. The others started crying softly as well, and went up and shook Sirius' hands and hugging him.  
  
Then they went to join Sirius' welcoming party. Harry, Kelly, and Heather explained what had happened to Sirius and how he was still alive. When they were finished explaining the story about Heather and Kelly being Harry's guardians, the ten minute bell rang. Then Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Heather, and Kelly boarded the platform. Then they got into their compartments on the train, on the way to their next adventure, this one promising to be exciting and full of adventure. Someone else saw them board the train, someone in the shadows. Awaiting to get them when they were unexpecting it.  
  
"He he he.Welcome back, Harry Potter. This will be your last adventure at Hogwarts, I'm afraid. He he he!!" The shadowy figure laughed menacingly, and then walked back into the shadows, unaware to the young witches and wizards. 


	3. Suprises all Around

Harry Potter and the New Marauders  
  
Surprises All Around  
  
"Finally, I'm back."  
  
Harry and the others had reached the Great Hall, where the Sorting Ceremony was taking place. He looked at all the first years faces, some of them looked pretty scared. Harry laughed to himself, had it only been five years since his first arrival at Hogwarts? He smiled, and soon the Ceremony was over. Harry saw that one of the teachers kept his hood up, until Professor Dumbledore said,  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new, and old, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin!"  
  
All the seventh, sixth, fifth, and fourth year students began to clap very loud, it was their favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that they ever had, and now he was back! Harry and other others clapped the loudest of them all. Professor Lupin smiled, and then Dumbledore summoned the dinner food. Everyone began eating all of the food that appeared on all of the tables. Harry and Ron began to eat ravenously, as if they hadn't eaten in years. Heather and Kelly were staring at them, while Hermione and Ginny shrugged, it was normal for them, Heather guessed. She began to eat some of the chicken on her plate, and she enjoyed it very much. She always enjoyed the food at Hogwarts. Much better than the Leaky Cauldron's food.  
  
*~*~*~ *  
  
It was rather late by the time everyone got to their common rooms. Exhausted, everyone went up to their rooms, and they fell asleep. A full stomach always did that to everyone. Classes would be starting the next day, and everyone needed their strength.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was awakened by Ron, and he got dressed into his robes. His first class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape, and he REALLY wasn't looking forward to it. However, he knew Heather and Kelly would be in his class, and he looked somewhat forward to it. Plus, he had Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin, and he was really looking forward to that. He hadn't seen Lupin since the end of his fifth year term.  
  
"C'mon, Harry! We can't be late for Potions on our first day!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
Harry and Ton managed to get to Potions on time, he saw his friends sitting at a table, where there were two empty chairs for them. They began to talk amongst themselves until Draco and his idiot sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, went up to them. "Well, well, potter. I see you made some new friends. Hey wait a minute, you're a Slytherin!" Draco pointed at Kelly.  
  
"What are you talking to these idiots for when you could be hanging out with the rest of us/ come to think of it, I've never really seen you two before."  
  
"Then I guess you can shut up now," Kelly muttered.  
  
Draco and his friends glared at her, as if she had just said a vile word about them.  
  
"Fe, whatever. You can hang out with morons and Mudbloods for all I care. Just don' expect any sympathy from me."  
  
"It's not like I need it anyway."  
  
Draco walked off, a look of defeat on his face. Then the door opened, and Professor Snape walked in.  
  
"Settle down."  
  
The whole class became silent, and then Snape began to talk to them about some new potions that they would be making in the class throughout the year. After he was finished, Snape began to copy instructions on the chalkboard, showing how to make a very complicated potion for transforming a tadpole into a full grown toad. As everyone began to copy instructions down, Snape decided to pick on Neville Longbottom's toad to use as an example. He always treated Neville like dirt, and this year was no different. Neville was very nervous, for he was horrible at Potions, and Snape's intimidation didn't help at all. Snape made sure Hermione wasn't hissing instructions into his ear, for he noticed recently over the years that she tended to do that a lot whenever Snape wasn't looking or had his back turned to them. Class seemed to go on for an eternity before everyone had finally finished their potions, and Snape walked up to Neville, who surprisingly to even himself wasn't shaking or trembling. Snape took a sample of the potion, which was the right color of magenta for once, and then took sample of a shrinking potion. He added the drops of shrinking to the toad, and it became a wriggling tadpole in Snape's hands. Then he added Neville's potion sample to it, and then a miracle happened. It became a normal full grown toad again, with no side effects. All the Gryffindors and some Slytherins were cheering for Neville's victory, while Draco and his gang looked as angry and shocked as Snape did. It was then Snape gave them three rolls of parchment on the potion they would be doing in a few days, the Fedrigian Potion, which was a cure for a person who had pneumonia. Most of the class groaned, but then the class bell rang, and Harry and his friends headed for Professor Lupin's room.  
  
"Hey professor! It's been awhile since I've seen you here!"  
  
"It's good to see you too, Harry. And a pleasure to see you as well, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. And who.?" "My name is Heather McDonald, and this is Kelly Meglin. We are friends of Sirius."  
  
"So you two are his rescuers, I see."  
  
"He he..I suggest that you don't say that. Sirius might get a little sensitive about it."  
  
Lupin and Harry started laughing, and then Harry and Heather sat down with the rest of his class as more students came in. all of them knew Professor Lupin from two previous years ago, and they really missed him, despite his little, itty bitty problem. He was a werewolf, but a tame werewolf thanks to a special wolfsbane potion Snape made for Lupin. They were enemies back in school, and Snape still had a grudge against Sirius and Lupin for playing a trick on him that embarrassed him in front of everybody in the school.  
  
"Now, class. We are going to be starting this year off with the studying of part human creatures. Can anyone name me a few?"  
  
Everyone raised their hands, including Neville. Lavender Brown was picked first.  
  
"Mermaids?"  
  
"Yes, that is one type. A part human, part fish. Anyone else?"  
  
Many hands fell, and Lupin called on Dean Thomas.  
  
"Centaurs?"  
  
"Yes, those are part human, part horse creatures. Some of them even live in the Forbidden Forest. A few of my friends are centaurs. One more, yes, Parvati?"  
  
"We-we-werewolves?" she said nervously.  
  
The whole class became quiet, and looked at Professor Lupin with big eyes. He smiled, and said,  
  
"Yes, one of the more famous part human creatures. And for anyone that doesn't know this already, I too am a werewolf."  
  
The class became quiet, and some of the girls were quivering.  
  
"However, I am a tame werewolf thanks to a recent wolfsbane potion. I will be gone once a month, as you all know. However, I promise that I will not harm any of you, as long as you keep away from me whenever a full moon is near. If the potion doesn't kick in soon enough, you might be in danger. If anyone here feels uncomfortable being in my class, I give you every right to leave if you choose to do so."  
  
The whole class began to look at one another, trying to figure out if they should stay or not. Hermione was growing angry, and then she exclaimed,  
  
"What is wrong with you people? He may be a werewolf, yes, me and Harry and Ron found that out two years ago, but he's still our friend! He may be a werewolf, but that doesn't change who he is at heart! Can't you understand that?"  
  
The whole class stared at Hermione in awe. Harry stood up and said,  
  
"I'm staying." "So am I." "Me too." "Don't forget about me."  
  
Soon, Harry, Heather, Hermione, Ron, and Kelly were standing. Slowly, one by one, all the members of the class stood up with them, and they all said the same thing.  
  
"We're staying too!"  
  
Hermione began to clap, and everyone joined in. Lupin blushed at the sight, and they settled down eventually. "Now we're staring with centaurs.This is my friend and fellow teacher, Firenze."  
  
It was later on, and everyone who came out of was happy, Lupin had decided to not give them any homework on their first day.  
  
"Wasn't class great, Harry? I can't believe Firenze decided to visit the class! Now that he is the Divination teacher, I can't see how he found the time! This is so cool!"  
  
Ron couldn't stop talking about it. Lavender and Parvati couldn't stop talking about how cute Firenze still was. Hermione and Kelly were laughing, he was much older than them, and he was a teacher! How could he fall for them? However, when Heather heard them talking about how an older man could never love a younger girl, her expression changed to a sad one. Harry noticed this only for a second as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, like the crystal blue waters of the ocean.  
  
"Heather, are you alright?" As soon as Harry said that, the emotion and sparkle in her eyes vanished, and she turned to him saying,  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired is all."  
  
"Alright, you're sure you're okay though?" "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
He smiled, but he wondered why she had that weird expression in her eyes. Something told him she knew something he didn't, but he didn't ask. For now, anyway. 


	4. The First Strike

Harry Potter and the New Marauders  
  
The First Strike  
  
It had been a month after Harry and the others returned to Hogwarts for their sixth year, and new things were happening. There were rumors of killings going around, and many people were getting worried. Harry and the others were researching it while trying to do schoolwork, which at that time was somewhat difficult. Teachers tried as hard as they could to stop the rumors, but this was something even they couldn't stop completely. As the days passed, the rumors began increasing. However, it didn't daunt Harry and the gang's hopes. Even so, besides the rumors, there were no signs of anyone killing anyone.  
  
"Do you think the rumors are true?" Kelly asked Heather and the others.  
  
"Rumors always start from some sort of truth," Hermione said coolly.  
  
"Then let's find that truth!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"How about after we have Double Potions?" Heather said.  
  
Ron fell back into a slump.  
  
"Aww man."  
  
"Too bad he isn't always this enthusiastic," Heather joked.  
  
Everyone but Ron laughed, and he glared at them. It was then Professor Snape came in, he was in an even fouler mood than usual.  
  
"Wonder what has him pissed," Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded, and then they focused their attention on their Potions professor. Then they began the lesson on potions for different kinds of poisons. Harry and the others were bored out of their minds, and all Snape did was continue on. He must have been enjoying it, because he seemed in his normal moody self by the second half of class. They broke into partners and were each assigned to make a potion to cure seasickness, and Snape left the room to go into his office to get some of the supplies. When he came out, he divided the ingredients equally, or as equally as he normally did. First his students were given the better of the ingredients while the rest of the class was stuck with the scraps.  
  
"Great, he seems to be back to normal. Wonder what had him so peeved."  
  
"Well, whatever it was it seems to have worn off by now," Harry sighed.  
  
After Double Potions, the gang decided to split into pairs to do some researching. Hermione and Harry went to the library, of course, while Kelly and Ron went to the castle grounds to get word of anymore information. Heather, meanwhile, was heading to her common room to talk to Sirius about anything that was happening in the outside world, and then later to see Lupin.  
  
": Sigh: I wonder if anything has been going on lately. Padfoot ought to know."  
  
As she headed for her common room, she saw something move quickly in the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Whatever it was, it didn't answer. It began to run down the corridor and Heather chased it. Sensing danger, she drew out her wand, a holly wand with a combination unicorn hair and phoenix feather, 12 inches.  
  
"Who are you?" she repeated.  
  
And yet again, it didn't answer her. Growing angry, she exclaimed,  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
She missed her target, and she saw it turn a corner. Following it, she gasped and saw a horrible sight. It was a student, a first year named Dylan Figaro. The boy had been stunned, and he was unconscious. She remembered him because she had helped him with some homework in the common room earlier that week.  
  
"Dylan!"  
  
She ran over to him, and lifted his head. She saw that he had been stunned in the back of his neck, he had been very vulnerable.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She could still sense the attacker's presence around them. She heard a menacing laugh from all around her. The voice was altered, but she could tell it was male.  
  
"Err.show yourself, you coward!"  
  
The laughing only continued, and Heather was worried about Dylan's condition. If he remained in this condition, he could be seriously hurt. She took out her wand and yelled,  
  
"IMOBULIS!"  
  
There was a beam of white light come from her wand, and it only hit the wall. Nothing had happened, and the laughing grew louder.  
  
"YOU FOOL!"  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"That it is me to know and you to never find out!"  
  
Well this guy is really annoying.Heather thought to herself.  
  
"What you are doing is bad! Don't you realize this? Someone could have been seriously hurt! Are you just stupid?"  
  
"I am evil, you idiotic fool!"  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot."  
  
"ANYWAY!"  
  
"Why are you hurting him? He is just a first year! What has he done to you?"  
  
"He is just a test! A measly child, a victim for my master's plan!"  
  
"Who is your master, and what kind of plan does he have?"  
  
"Heh, just listen to my message from my master. This is just the first of the attacks, next time there will be more, both victims and blood! Darkness will rule!"  
  
"First..."  
  
"Now I will make my departure."  
  
The presence disappeared for a second, and Heather spun her head around, shouting,  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
Suddenly she felt two cold, rough hands touch her neck. She winced and stood still. Then she heard him say,  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you, young girl. If you interfere in my master's plan, then I will surely have to kill you."  
  
"Err.yah!"  
  
She spun around and saw a shadow apparate. She was wide-eyed for a minute or so, until she felt Dylan stir. She looked down and saw that he was breathing normally again, and she rushed to the hospital wing, to deliver the bad news.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
"Yes what is it child..? Oh my good lord, what happened to this boy?"  
  
"He was stunned."  
  
"By who? Who would do this to him?"  
  
"I believe it was a Death Eater."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Kelly exclaimed. Dumbledore and the other teachers were called down to the hospital wing to find out what had happened to Dylan.  
  
"So he was attacked?"  
  
"Uh huh, he had his back turned to him so he was helpless at the time."  
  
"How do we know his attacker was a man if you said his voice had been altered?"  
  
"I don't know, you could just tell it was a guy talking, and his hands.his hands were definitely that of a man or an incredibly ugly woman."  
  
Unfortunately to her dismay no one laughed at her joke, and she sighed.  
  
"I wonder how the Death Eater got in."  
  
"Yeah, that is a very difficult question," said a kind voice from behind them. It was their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"All of the students have been notified of the attack, and they are to keep a watch out for someone in the shadows or in a corner. Oh, and Dylan is fine, by the way."  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and the others left the hospital wing to go see Sirius. They told him all about what had happened to Dylan and Heather that afternoon.  
  
"This sounds serious. Let's hope that they weren't serious about more attacks, or we may be in big trouble here."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreements, and they stared out into the night sky, hoping this would be the last bad thing to happen to Hogwarts. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't. 


	5. Danger Approaches

Harry Potter and the New Marauders  
  
Danger Approaches  
  
It had been a week since the "attack" on Heather and Dylan, and it was all the school could talk about. People kept coming up to her to ask questions about what had happened. She was in an uncomfortable state because of all the attention she was getting from these people who before then never knew she had existed. Kelly was also having some problems of her own. Draco kept following her wherever she went, and she was sick of it. So, she decided to talk to Draco one-on-one. She went into the Slytherin common room, and she saw him leave his gang to go up to the dormitories. She followed him up there, and making sure no one else was there, she went into his dormitory.  
  
"Well well, what a surprise. You're actually in our common room. I'm surprised; I thought you ought to have switched to Gryffindor by now."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. Now why are you and you're gang following me? I'm sick and tired of finding you behind me when I'm walking down a corridor to class."  
  
Draco had a strange look on his face, almost as if he didn't know what to say to her. Kelly gave him a confused look, and he finally talked.  
  
"I don't really have anything else to do since this whole 'attack,' and I needed some entertainment."  
  
"Why don't I believe you? Even I can tell that you are lying. Now why are you following me? And why alone? I never see Crabbe or Goyle with you whenever you're following me."  
  
Draco hid his face from her, and did she see a hint of a red tinge to his cheeks? He was blushing? Why?  
  
"Draco, is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
Draco hesitated, and then he placed his hands on top of hers. Kelly blushed like mad, however.  
  
Why am I blushing? What is this feeling? Do I have feelings for.Draco? No way! That's impossible!  
  
As Draco started to speak, there was a crash from the living room, and a girl screamed.  
  
"Come on, we have to hide."  
  
"But."  
  
"There's no time to talk, just come on!"  
  
Draco grabbed Kelly and he shoved her into a closet, and he closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. He held Kelly close to his chest, and she could hear his heart beating. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Kelly felt her face go red as Draco was looking through a crack in the door, making sure no one could see them.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Ssh, it'll be alright. Just keep quiet for now," Draco whispered.  
  
Just then she heard a crash, and it was the door to the dormitories. It had been knocked down. Inside came in two Death Eaters, their hoods up so no one could see their faces. They were carrying a young third year on their shoulders, the girl was unconscious; she probably had been stunned from behind like Dylan had been. Draco pulled Kelly closer to him, her head resting on his firm shoulder. The Death Eaters searched around the room, as if looking for something. Then in came some seventh year Slytherins, pointing to Draco's dormitory. They looked in pain, and they realized that they were under the influence of the Cruciatious Curse, one of the three Forbidden Curses.  
  
"Kelly, get out your wand. We might need it very soon," Draco whispered as soft as he possibly could.  
  
Kelly nodded, and not just a second after they both drew their wands did the door suddenly fly off the hinges towards the Death Eaters. Draco and Kelly scrambled out, and they ran out of the room just barely passing the Death Eaters. Just as they got back to the living quarters, Kelly gasped. All the Slytherins who were in the common room were unconscious, and many were bleeding badly.  
  
"Oh my god! Did they do that to all of them? But how?"  
  
"I don't know. We have to get them to the Hospital Wing, now!"  
  
"But how are we going to get all of them to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"You won't," a voice from behind them said.  
  
Draco and Kelly turned around to find the two Death Eaters, along with the seventh years, standing behind them, wands pointed at them. Draco got in front of Kelly, and he whispered,  
  
"I'll need your help."  
  
"So now you need my help."  
  
"Fight now, joke later." "Fine, whatever."  
  
They drew their wands, and together they yelled,  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Two big flashes of light erupted from their wands and hit the Death Eaters, sending them flying backwards into the wall. One of them yelled,  
  
"Kill them!"  
  
One of the older students drew his wand and exclaimed,  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Kelly and Draco managed to dodge it, but then the fallen Death Eaters joined them, and all of the students joined in. deciding to make a run for it, they tried to reach the door to the painting. As they ran out of the room, they ran for Professor Snape's office.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
No one answered, and Draco heard a scream from behind him. Kelly had been hit by an Expelliarmus spell, and her left hand (not her wand hand) was bleeding severely.  
  
Draco ran to her side, and he managed to knock out the students using an Impedimenta charm. Running to the potions dungeon, the two teenagers ran for their life.  
  
"Draco, we have to find Snape! Or Dumbledore! Or someone!"  
  
Draco nodded as they continued running down the stairs to the Dungeons room.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
The Death Eaters were attacking them again, and there didn't seem to be anybody around!  
  
"Where is everyone? We should have run into someone by now!"  
  
Then as they turned a corridor, they gasped. Many students lay on the floor, they were put under a simple sleeping spell. Kelly tried to shake them awake, but nothings seemed to be working.  
  
"We have to find someone, or else everyone is going to get hurt!"  
  
Where is anyone? We need help! Now! Please, someone, help us! Heather, if you can hear me, send some help! Slytherin is under attack by Death eaters! Please help us! *~*~*~*  
  
Heather was in the Gryffindor common room when all of a sudden she received a distress call from Kelly!  
  
"Hang on Kelly; let's hope we'll get there in time!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As Kelly and Draco were still running from the Death Eaters, they were catching up with the young witch and wizard! They were exhausted from running and dueling with them, and their bodies would give out soon if they didn't get some rest! Turning a sharp corner, they were able to rest for a bit.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"My arm, it won't stop bleeding. Draco, it's fine, don't worry."  
  
Draco took one look at her arm, the gash in her arm was deep and bleeding severely, and then to Kelly's face. He ripped his shirt and tore the cloth, then wrapped it tightly around her wound.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Kelly looked into his eyes, and as he was about to say something, they heard a menacing laugh. The same one Heather had heard a week before.  
  
"What a touching moment."  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"No thanks! I'm fine where I am!"  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light from behind them and it was headed straight for Kelly! Draco threw himself in front of it and saved Kelly, and as he fell unconscious in her lap, he whispered,  
  
"Go quick."  
  
"Draco, don't! C'mon, don't leave me here like this! Please, wake up, wake up Draco!"  
  
As Kelly screamed for Draco to wake up, she heard the voice chant a spell, and she looked all around, not knowing where it would hit her from. The last thing she remembered was a blast hitting her on the back of her neck, and she blacked out. 


	6. Questions and Answers

Harry Potter and the New Marauders  
  
Questions and Answers  
  
"Wh-where am I?"  
  
Kelly awoke to find herself in the Hospital Wing, with a huge headache.  
  
"Ah, I see you are awake."  
  
"Heather, what in bloody hell is going on?"  
  
Heather was sitting in a chair right beside her bed, and she saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry had fallen asleep in the other chairs. She looked out a window to see a crescent moon outside.  
  
"I'm not really sure myself. All we know is that a lot of the Slytherins were either captured by those two Death Eaters, along with a few Hufflepuff second years, or they are in here."  
  
Kelly sighed for a moment, so it hadn't been a dream after all. Then she realized something.  
  
"Heather, what happened to Draco?"  
  
"Oh, him. He's over there. Why are you worried about HIM anyway?"  
  
"He saved me!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"When we were being chased by those Death Eaters and the possessed students, he saved me when I fell on the ground."  
  
"That doesn't seem like him, doing something nice, and to YOU of all people."  
  
Kelly gave her a glare, and Heather looked a little scared for a second.  
  
"What's wrong with you? I was only joking!"  
  
Kelly didn't say anything, but then she got out of her bed and walked over to the bed where Heather had told her where Draco was sleeping, he was still in a coma after being hit with those Stunning Spells. He looked in serious pain, and Kelly winced when he touched his hand. His fingers were ice cold, as if the kiss of death had already passed by him.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Her vision became blurry as salty tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"This is my entire fault.If he hadn't been trying to protect me then he wouldn't be hurt."  
  
"You're making him sound like he was your best friend. He hates us, remember?"  
  
"No, he was going to."  
  
"Going to what?"  
  
"He was about to tell me something, but before he could tell me the Death Eaters came and attacked us. I never got a chance to ask him what he was saying beforehand."  
  
Heather had a very confused look on her face, she knew her friend was odd sometimes, but this was ridiculous. Could it be that Kelly possibly had FEELINGS for Draco? No way!  
  
Before Heather could say another word, Draco stirred, and he slowly came to.  
  
"Ke-Kelly?"  
  
"Draco, you're alright!"  
  
He smiled, and then she hugged him, with Heather staring at her, rolling her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright Draco. We want answers. Now."  
  
Once Draco had awoken, Hermione, Ron, and Harry woke up. Now Hermione was questioning Malfoy, to see if Kelly's story of him "helping her" was actually true.  
  
Draco sighed, and then he put his head up.  
  
"All right. It goes like this. Once You-Know-Who had fled from the Ministry of Magic, my father wanted me to join with him, along with my mother. Luckily for me, my mom and I didn't want any part in the Dark Arts, so we fled from home to see Dumbledore. Once we explained the situation to him, he said it was okay to send her son to Hogwarts. My mother is working undercover in Hogsmeade at Honeydukes. But ever since these attacks, my mom has been really worried. Once Heather and that young first year were attacked, I knew that they knew I was here. I kept a watch on you, because for some reason the Death Eaters have chosen Kelly, Heather, and myself as its new targets. I also believe that they are after you as well, Granger. Weasley. Potter."  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as the group pondered about what they should to. They didn't want innocent people getting hurt.  
  
"I suggest that we always try to stay with at least one of another person here, that way it will be harder for the Death Eaters to capture us."  
  
Ron got up all of a sudden.  
  
"Harry, guys, how can we trust him? How do we know he isn't working for You- Know-Who himself? He could be setting a trap for us all!"  
  
"Yes, your red-haired friend has a point."  
  
Kelly then got up and said,  
  
"I trust him. He wouldn't have saved me if he wasn't a good person at heart. I believe his story."  
  
The others looked at each other, and then Harry got up right in front of Draco. There was suspense at to what he would do. Then he stuck out a hand, and said,  
  
"Only for a little while. But if we find out you have been working for Voldemort, I will have the honor of killing you myself. Got it, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stuck out his hand as well, and as they shook, he said,  
  
"Deal."  
  
Kelly smiled as they shook hands, while Ron didn't look all too happy. Oh well.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, Harry, did you bring me and Draco to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"No, did you Ron?"  
  
"No, Hermione, was it you?"  
  
"It couldn't have been me, it must have been Heather."  
  
"No it wasn't me."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"It was me," said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Snape?" "That's Professor Snape, Miss McDonald."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, Miss Meglin, as I was on my way to my office, I heard someone scream. I ran to where I heard the scream and I saw the two Death Eaters stun you. I chanted a spell and was able to knock one of them out. However, the other took their fallen partner, along with quite a few Slytherins, and apparated right out of the castle. I don't know how, but they did somehow. I then took you and Mister Malfoy to the Hospital Wing, and then the rest of the teachers took the stunned students to the Hospital Wing for medical attention."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I am a teacher, Miss McDonald. It is my duty to do so."  
  
Now Harry and the others really thought this was a joke. First Death Eaters managed to apparate in and out of the castle grounds, Draco saved Kelly, and now they found out Snape had helped Kelly and Draco. At least positive things were coming out of this situation.  
  
"Now then, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you all in his office immediately."  
  
The students walked down the hallway, and they were quite an unlikely group. Two Slytherins, four Gryffindors, and the Potions teacher, quite a pair. When they reached the gargoyle statue, Snape said,  
  
"Candied Sugar."  
  
The statue then moved, revealing stairs to go up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry and the others had been in their plenty of times; some good, some bad. As they walked up the stairs, they all thought to themselves, I wonder why Dumbledore called all of us up to his office. I hope it is nothing serious. When they opened the door, they saw Professor Dumbledore, sitting at his desk.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Heather, Ron, Draco, and Kelly. Although it is always a pleasure to see you, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you all."  
  
"What's wrong, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"All of these attacks, the students are petrified. No, not by a spell, Mr. Weasley. I'm afraid that I must send the entire first, second, third, and fourth year students home. The rest of you, fifth, sixth, and seventh, we are going to need you."  
  
"Need us for what, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"To fight. The Second War is coming." 


	7. Preparations

Harry Potter and the New Marauders  
  
Preparations  
  
It had only been a day since the new rules had been set up at Hogwarts. The entire first, second, third, and fourth years had been sent home. Professor Dumbledore knew that the enemy's new targets were at Hogwarts. Not many witches and wizards in the magical community had come to Hogwarts to help with the battle, but there were a few who did. Most of the witches and wizards had to remain at home due to children, old age, or low fighting capabilities. Many of the old Hogwarts students from the past five years had returned, due to the fact that they hadn't really started a whole new life just yet. Even Percy had come back.  
  
"I wonder, is this going to be the last battle, the one to determine the fate of our world, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"No, Minerva. It is not, I afraid."  
  
Many of the important people in the Ministry of Magic had been safely hidden away in the Muggle Realm, mainly Cornelius Fudge and his crew. Dumbledore decided that once everyone had arrived, there would be a meeting in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Heather, and Kelly were all at the front door, waiting for the meeting to start. Just then, a few people came into the front hall, and they all knew them.  
  
"Flint!"  
  
"Angelina!"  
  
"Wood!"  
  
Angelina Johnson, Marcus Flint, and Oliver Wood, all came walking into the hall, and they were followed by the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who had recently opened their joke shop.  
  
"I can't believe it, it's been three years since I have seen you last, Harry!"  
  
"It's good to see you again, Wood."  
  
Flint was greeted in the same manner by Draco, and Angelina and the twins were greeted by Kelly, Hermione, and Ron. Then as Harry was talking to Wood, Heather came up to him and said,  
  
"It's been awhile, Wood."  
  
"Hey, wait a second. How do you know Wood?" "Dumbledore allowed me to speak with him about watching over you during your Quidditch matches. Since then, we've been very good friends."  
  
Harry smiled, and wondered something. Before he could say another word, however, there was a loud sound from the Great Hall that sounded like a bell.  
  
They all walked into the Great Hall together, and they gasped to see all of the people who were fighting. Almost all of the old student body from the past five years, all of the members of the Advance guard, some people Harry didn't recognize, and, of, course, the teachers and students. As they sat down, Dumbledore arose from his seat and began to speak.  
  
"My fellow students, colleagues, friends, you have been chosen to fight in the upcoming war. Before anything is to take place, I must tell you the absolute truth. This is going to be like the first war. There is a possibility that.you might die. I must make sure that everyone here is okay with that."  
  
There were murmurs of "yes" and "okays" from all around the room, and everyone nodded in agreement; they weren't going anywhere. Dumbledore sighed, and began to carry on with his speech yet again.  
  
"Anyways.I have decided to split you all up into different categories, depending on your fighting style. First, there is the Air Assemblage. You will be made up of all the past and present Quidditch players, and a few more people will be added to that category as well, for good measure. Next, there is the Brew Brigade. You will be made up of all the students who do well in their subjects, mostly Transfiguration and Potions. Finally, there is the Creature Contingent, made up of mostly older and previous students. The Brew Brigade is going to remain behind in the castle and act as the defenses around the walls. During battles, the Creature Contingent will attack from the land and the Air Assemblage from the air. Now, I want all of the Air Assemblage in the Gryffindor Tower, the Creature Contingent in the Hufflepuff Tower, and the Brew Brigade in the Slytherin Tower. All of the adults and teachers will rest in the Ravenclaw Tower. Now everyone, please eat."  
  
With a wave of his hands, Dumbledore made the feast food appear, and everyone was quiet while eating. It was afterwards, and everyone was pretty stuffed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Luna, Draco, Kelly, and Heather saw they weren't altogether. Harry, Kelly, Ginny, Draco, and Heather were all in the Air Assemblage, Luna and Hermione were in the Brew Brigade, and Neville and Seamus were in the Creature Contingent. They went to bed, and everyone went to bed except Heather, who was awake.  
  
"Sigh, I can't believe the war has really begun."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"Wood! I didn't know you were awake!"  
  
Heather flushed a shade of pink, but he couldn't see it. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Why are you still awake? Nervous about tomorrow?"  
  
She didn't say anything, but he smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, everyone is."  
  
Wood reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight.  
  
"Tonight is my shift for watch out in this area. Since you're awake, want to join me?"  
  
"Uh.sure."  
  
Wood turned it on, and he got up. They walked in silence until Wood broke the quiet.  
  
"So, how have things been since I left?"  
  
"You were SO lucky not to have Umbridge. She was a real bitch to everyone."  
  
Wood laughed, and she smiled.  
  
"It's been awhile since I've seen that smile.  
  
Her face flushed even more, now it was a bright crimson, and this time, he could see it. He smiled, and then he stopped. A serious look fell on his face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ssh. I heard something."  
  
Suddenly, their flashlight went out. Wood grabbed Heather and held her close to him. Heather felt as if her face was on fire. Suddenly, there was a hiss from behind them. They turned around to find Lord Voldemort's snake, Nagini!  
  
"Run!"  
  
She nodded, and they ran down the hallways, trying to outrun the snake. But it was right on their tail. Just then, the snake jumped, and lunged for Wood!  
  
No.Wood! I can't let him get hurt!  
  
She pushed Wood out of the way just as the snake shot its venom at him, therefore she got the blow instead of him!  
  
"HEATHER! NO!"  
  
"Wood.get out of here."  
  
"NO! You snake! EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
He hit the snake and it ran back through a hole. Then he rushed to his fallen comrade.  
  
"Heather, are you alright?"  
  
The poison had begun to take its effects. The wound had been in her side, and he removed her robe and tried to slow the poisoning, but nothing was working.  
  
"No.Heather..."  
  
"Wood.just go."  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you!"  
  
She stared at him, and then she began to slip away. Her whole body fell limp in his arms, and her face turned pale.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Just then, Fawkes the phoenix flew in, and it used its healing tears to heal her wounds.  
  
"Heather.you're okay!"  
  
"Wood, I never knew you really cared."  
  
"You really are slow. Ever since I first met you, I've always had feelings for you. My feelings haven't changed at all since I left. I don't care if I am four years older than you, I.I love you!"  
  
Heather's face turned red again. He took his hand and placed it on her cheek.  
  
"Please, just let me do what I've wanted to do for the longest time."  
  
"Wh-what's that?"  
  
Then, he lunged his whole body towards her, and with that, he kissed her. Then, with a great surprise, she kissed him back. She hugged him tight, and he held her in his arms for the rest of the night, silently keeping watch over her, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched by a pair of eyes in the dark. 


	8. The Battle Begins

Harry Potter and the New Marauders  
  
The Battle Begins  
  
It was morning time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and there was a large horn blowing. All the people awoke; they knew that sound meant to prepare for an attack. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kelly, Heather, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Luna, and Draco were all saying good-bye to one another as they separated. Harry, Kelly, Ginny, Draco, and Heather all headed off to the Air Assemblage, Luna and Hermione were off to the Brew Brigade, and Neville and Seamus were off to the Creature Contingent.  
  
"This isn't a good-bye. We'll see each other, after the war. Right?"  
  
They all nodded, and put their hands together. They then departed. Everyone got into their gear; all the Air Assemblage went into their Quidditch outfits, the Brew Brigade got into their best robes, and the Creature Contingent were given leather armor. They all gathered at the roofs of the castle, and looked upon their incoming enemies. Hundreds of Death Eaters were coming in, and a few of what seemed to be the leaders were riding Basilisks. Many of the younger students looked on in fear, but they held their positions. Heather felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"I am, Oliver. I am."  
  
"Mount your brooms!"  
  
They did as they were told, and on the next command,  
  
"FLY!"  
  
They flew. As they flew towards their enemies, the Death Eaters saw this, and drew their wands. Then the Creature Contingent came out on various creatures. Griffins, dragons, hippogriffs, they all charged forward along with the flyers. Then the battle truly began. Unfortunately, because of the incredible graphic violence, this story shall end.  
  
Just kidding.  
  
There were epic cries of hundreds of curses and charms, and many, both Death Eaters and heroes, fell. The flyers shot curses at the Basilisks so they couldn't see; therefore their instant death vision was kaput. Kelly and Heather were backing one another up, until there was a cry of pain from Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! Heather, cover me!"  
  
"No, Kelly! Don't!"  
  
Kelly swooped down and saved Ginny from the jaws of one of the few still alive snakes. Unfortunately, one of the Death Eaters aimed for them. They were sitting ducks.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Heather saved them in the nick of time, and they looked relieved. Ginny was badly wounded.  
  
"Kelly, take Ginny to the Brew Brigade. She needs medical attention. Fast."  
  
With a nod of her head, Kelly headed back to the castle to help her wounded comrade.  
  
It was hours of struggling, and finally the Air Assemblage and the Creature Contingent broke the standstill between the forces, sending them back to their territory in a complete retreat. However, despite the victory, many were killed and hundreds wounded. A few were in critical condition, like Ginny.  
  
"Oh Ginny."  
  
Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, and Charlie were all in their sister's room, not one of them leaving her side. Even Fred and George were down, and it was very unlikely of them.  
  
"Will she be alright, Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"She will, she just needs a bit of rest. Why, Miss Granger treated Ginny herself, and that's saying something."  
  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Despite her condition, the Weasley brothers were also upset about Ginny's mental condition. Her innocence she had from her first year was now tainted with the bloody reality of grief and war. They could never remove the scars of war on the inside of her heart.  
  
"I'll leave you guys for a little while."  
  
With that, Hermione left the room to treat other wounded people.  
  
"I hope Ginny gets better, for both sakes of her, and all of her brothers."  
  
Heather and Kelly were back in their resting area, treating each other's wounds. Why should they waste the time of the Brew Brigade when they could just heal each other themselves? Saved time and magic, possibly even lives.  
  
"Heather, thanks for back there."  
  
"No problem, Kel."  
  
"I'm serious though. I was stupid to go into there headfirst without thinking. I almost got Ginny killed."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself. If it wasn't for your daring actions, then Ginny would be dead by now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You say that too much."  
  
"He, he. Whatever, by the way I'm done here."  
  
"Great. Well, I better go and see how the others are doing. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that, they left the room and found their friends, with the exception of Ron and Ginny, of course. Everyone was in a saddened mood. They joined the group, adding more sadness. Then, Draco pulled Kelly over to a corner. No one even noticed they had left.  
  
"What is it, Draco?"  
  
"Listen, Kelly, do you remember what happened in the Slytherin Common Room a few days ago?"  
  
"You mean, when we got chased by hypnotized students and two Death Eaters?"  
  
"Well, sort of."  
  
"Huh, okay now I'm confused."  
  
"Listen, I don't know if you noticed or anything, but I pulled you into the closet for a specific reason."  
  
Kelly had a small, dark idea growing her mind.  
  
"You mean, so we could stay alive?"  
  
"No! I mean, I."  
  
But, before Draco could say another word, Harry interfered.  
  
"Hey guys, come on, Professor Dumbledore is calling us to the Great Hall."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Obviously unaware of what he had done, Harry walked off with the others while Draco and Kelly kept looking away from each other. After a silent dinner, they all returned to their resting places. It was when everyone was asleep, and Kelly was still awake, trying to think what Draco had been talking about.  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"Hey, Heather."  
  
"So.you like Draco don't you?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"SSH!"  
  
"What in bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"That look on your face is so obvious. I did notice he pulled you over to the side, but Harry interrupted. I could tell he didn't say anything yet."  
  
"But that doesn't mean I like him."  
  
Telepathy, moron.  
  
Blushing like mad, Kelly hid her face. Her friend embraced her lovingly.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
With that, they went to bed, and Kelly had a strange dream. She was in a battlefield, and there were corpses everywhere, many of which were her friends and classmates. Then she saw Heather getting attacked by hundreds of shadows, and her crying out for help. As she held out her hand for help, Kelly tried to reach her, but just as she got to her, Heather was sucked into the darkness. She awoke with a start, sweating with fear. 


End file.
